After The Lights
by Gordania
Summary: In one swift moment he lifted her up causing her to giggle loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed his lips. CoyoteStarrkxOC


_The room smelled of marijuana, he could feel her nipples as they pushed against his skin. She moaned first in outrage then in helpless surrender. His tongue slid in, and out of her mouth in sexual cadence. She felt her bones melting._

The rays of the late afternoon sun fell slanting through her window. The warm ball of light filtered through her thin eyelids, causing her to awaken from her peaceful sleep. She moaned in discomfort, she raised her hand to block out the light. Her eyes fluttered open. Everything was still a blur. She felt the throbbing of an approaching headache. She held her head as she began to sit up. The blankets slid down from her upper body revealing her bare chest. She looked down confused as to why she was naked. Still holding her head, she glanced around her room only to find clothes thrown about. She sucked in a breath as her heart dropped, she couldn't remember a thing from last night.

She began to panic, her heart began to pound wildly against her chest. She gently ran her fingers through her strawberry blond hair pulling out the knots as she went. She could faintly hear the sound of running water. This caused her heart to beat even faster. She told herself to stay calm, she took deep breaths before exhaling. She was trying to replay last night. She could faintly remember his soft lips, his rough hands as they ran up her thighs. The way he grunted her name as he released himself deep inside her, and how she cried out in pleasure. A deep blush found its way to her freckled cheeks. She failed to hear the sound of the running water turned off. It wasn't until she heard someone outside the closed bedroom door that she snapped out of her thoughts. She bit her lip as the door began to slowly open, her heart beating even faster.

Standing in the doorway was a half-naked man. A short dark blue towel was wrapped around his waist. His damp wavy dark brown hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. His blue-gray eyes showed a lazy expression as he stared at the woman in the bed. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her blissful expression.

"Phew, it's only you," A wide smile formed on her plumped lips.

Her heart went back to a normal beat.

"Only me?" He asked unenthusiastic.

He watched as she sent him a sweet smile before she laid back down. She didn't bother to cover up as she stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I thought that I slept with some random guy,"

He walked toward the dresser that was placed across from the bed. The top of the dresser was litters with things such as empty beer bottles, a large bag of marijuana, a metal bowl, a pack of cigarettes and an ash tray. As well as some important papers. Once he reached the dresser he grabbed the pack of cigarettes, he then removed one and lit the end with a light green lighter from inside the half empty pack. He brought the cigarette to his lips as he turned around, and leaned against the dresser. He exhaled the smoke as he watched his girlfriend roll over on her side. She rested her hand against her cheek as she stared deep into his eyes.

"Disappointed?" He asked as he brought the cigarette back to his lips.

A sly smirk replaced her smile as she watched him.

"Never, so why don't you refresh my memory?" She flirted.

He couldn't help but let a half smirk form on his lips as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"We smoked, we got drunk and had sex," He explained causing her to chuckle at his lack of detail.

"Obviously," She explained.

His eyes lowered till they reached her chest. Her breasts were beautifully formed, and rose with every breath. She followed his gaze to her chest causing her smirk to widen.

"I meant refresh my memory with actions." She gently pushed away the thin blankets, he lifted his gaze.

Her deep brown eyes flashed with desire, and lust as his eyes connected with hers. He brought his cigarette to his lips once more, and inhaled deeply as he watched her. The way her long toned legs swung over the bed sent a shiver down his spine. He exhaled as she seductively walked towards him. Her hips swinging side to side in a way that had his hands began to sweat.

She reached him in little time, her soft hands rested on his chest as she leaned towards him. His cigarette was snatched from his hands, and place on her lips. She quickly inhaled and exhaled, before she butted cigarette in the ash tray. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer. He leaned down, and kissed her neck softly causing her to hum happily. Her hands went back to his chest and slid down. She felt his muscles tense under her palm causing her to smirk. Her fingers soon found their target, the towel that was wrapped around his waist. She gave it a small tug causing it to come undone, and fall to the floor around his feet. He smirk against her neck as he pulled away causing her to pout.

In one swift moment he lifted her up causing her to giggle loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed his lips. The kiss was full of passion and lust, his grip tightened around her waist as he began to lead her back towards the bed. He gently laid her down as he hovered over her. It was then when they broke the kiss. Both panting for air, they stared into each other eyes as she gently kissed his nose.

"Starrk." She moaned as he began to kiss her neck once more, his hands traced her sides causing her to arch her back.

His lips left her neck. and began to move down. He placed a tender kiss on her collar bone. She gasped in surprise as his lips came across her chest. He parted his lips, and followed the curve of her breast. He lifted his head, and watched as she took shallow breaths. He cupped one breast in his hand and played with the pink bud until it became stiff, he growled with gratification. He ducked his head down and whisked it with tongue, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He released the hardened sensitive bud. His hands ran down her smooth legs before gently pulling them apart, her breath hitched in anticipation.

He lifted himself over her, and without warning he entered her. She wrapped her legs around him once more on instinct. She cried out in pleasure as he thrusted deep inside her. He groaned in responses, and he quickened his pace. It didn't take long for her body to tense in the approaching orgasm, she cried out in warning as he continued his movements. He showed no signs of slowing down, not even when his orgasm approached. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they panted heavily. They soon both moaned each other's name as they came undone.

After they both finished, he didn't dare let her go. Rolling to his side he brought her with him and kissed her nose.


End file.
